


last moments

by be_gay_do_die



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Felix's last moments, Introspection, M/M, Relationship Status: It's Complicated, Short, kinda cynical, short & sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_gay_do_die/pseuds/be_gay_do_die
Summary: the hand on his cheek is rough, a wistful caress. felix doesn't like it, not at all. it's all too soft, surprisingly so when they're in a battlefield where friends and foes have no difference, and when they're lying in a pool of his own blood.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 17





	last moments

the hand on his cheek is rough, a wistful caress. felix doesn't like it, not at all. it's all too soft, surprisingly so when they're in a battlefield where friends and foes have no difference, and when they're lying in a pool of his own blood.

it's too late to think about what he did wrong, what mistake he could have made. perhaps the mistake was thinking that he could hurt someone he had once loved. there was no other reason felix could have lost, not when he had spent _years_ of his life sharpening his skills. he should have learned to keep his feelings in check as well, it seems.

there are words spilling out of sylvain's mouth, but they're too rushed and everything is too numb for him to understand the meaning. the sound of his voice is like a shot of euphoria. have they really been separated for so long? felix doesn't remember being this desperate when they first parted, but the voice he hears is the same one he remembers from their youth, filled with sorrow, pain, and maybe a bit of longing.

he wants to tell him to stop-even without the words the other is so predictable it almost pisses felix off-but he can't bring himself to speak. they're on a battlefield for god's sake, can't he just try to take care of himself for once? _don't cry over your enemy's downfall, unless they're tears of joy._

deep down though, he wonders what he would do if their roles were reversed. it's a bittersweet way to spend his last moments, asking such a meaningless question.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment if you enjoyed :)


End file.
